


The things we fear

by stuffandwonder



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffandwonder/pseuds/stuffandwonder
Summary: Rhett sees something of himself on screen, and feels compelled to take a leap.





	The things we fear

**Author's Note:**

> First foray in fic for this fandom (and finally setting up anaccount on here proper!) but lots of potential ideas so hopefully more to come. Set after the IT 2 premiere, because I saw something in Ritchie/Eddie that just yelled Rhink and had to get this down. You don't need to know the movie or book for the fic to make sense.

They hung out after the movie, staying for drinks and milling with the other guests. Rhett was unusually quiet, but Link was mostly distracted by Britton's enthusiastic analysis and having to make small talk with other guests, and thankfully didn't seem to notice.   
When it came time to leave they separated from Britton, leaving him to go off with friends whilst they waited for an uber. As the others dispersed to their various lifts and cabs, leaving them alone, Link tisked “Where the hells this uber got to man?”   
There was a pause before Rhett responded. “I didn't order one.”  
“What?!” Link exclaimed. “...the crap man, you said -”  
He was cut off by a somber toned Rhett; “We need to talk. Walk with me?” before Link could respond he had set off, walking in long strides down the dark sidewalk.   
Link turned and hurried to catch up with the taller man. “Well?” the annoyance in his tone was evident, but he was tired and confused and in no mood to play one of Rhett's stupid guessing games.  
Rhett sighed but said nothing, slowing as he dragged a hand through his hair, searching for words.  
Finally they came to a stop. “Link...” Rhett shifted uncomfortably before blurting “Do you think I'm like Ritchie?”

“What?” This is what Rhett had dragged him away to ask? If he was like a character in a movie?   
He looked at Rhett in the weak amber streetlight, hunched over with hands in pockets, teeth worrying his bottom lip absently. His annoyance slunk away, abashed. Rhett was uncomfortable and clearly serious. He sighed. “You mean an emotionally stunted jerk who deflects from his emotions with jokes? ...I dunno man. A little, yeah.” even in the poor light he can see Rhett physically wince at the accusation. “Your funnier though,” he grins, trying to soften what was maybe too blunt a response. “Hmm” Rhett smiles, but his eyes don't crinkle at the corners like they should.  
Quietly, “ 'I don't want to be like Ritchie. I don't want to go my whole life not saying...making jokes, avoiding saying the one thing I'm too afraid to say until it's too late.” Somethig in Rhett's voice makes Link's stomach go tight. He swallows, finding no words in his troat.

Rhett puts a hand on Link's arm, squeezing his bicep like he's afraid Link will turn and walk off if he doesn't keep him in place. “I love you,”  
It's so quiet it feels more like distant music carried on the breeze, but he knows it was Rhett.  
He smiles softly, fondly, trying to sooth away the tight knott at the pit of his stomach. “I know man. You tell me all the time. You're not like Ritchie.” He pauses, huffs self consiously “Maybe I am. We both know you're way more likely to say it than I am.”  
Rhett's face is inscruitable.  
“That's not what I meant Link. I'm IN love with you. I always have been.”  
Link freezes, the air is suddenly too thick in his chest, too heavy on his limbs and he can't react even he could process how.  
In the dark, barely able to discern Link's features to read them, the silence from Link is the loudest thing Rhett's ever heard, and he fights the pang of panicked nausa at the back of his throat.  
“I had to say it. I'm sorry. I was so scared I'd ruin everything....and now I probably have anyway... I just...didn't want to be scared anymore. Link, I...” hes obviously nearly in tears, and the sharp ache that drives into Link's chest, is enough to shake his own fear from his shoulders. He reaches out, hand cradling around the side of Rhett's neck, squeezing gently. “I love you,” his insides quiver, but the words are steady.  
Rhett sighs and smiles, and its the saddest he's ever looked, “_as a friend. Like a brother._ Right?” his voice cracks on the question and Link feels his own throat burn hot with tears and regret.  
“No,” he whispers, “Just. Like that. I love ya. It never should of mattered how. Just that I did. I do.” he smiles in a way he knows is as sad as Rhett's “Guess you weren't the only one who was scared.”

Rhett closes his eyes, huffs a laugh even as tears wet his cheeks. He thinks about how much time was wasted being so afraid of wrecking what they were, they never gave themselves a chance at what they could be.   
“Dear God, we're idots”  
“Losers?” Link quips.  
Rhett looks at him softly, “Nah man, as long as I had you, I was always always a winner. That was the thing...I had so much to lose.”  
Link's chest aches in a whole new way, he wonders what he did to deserve to win so big. And now they're here, finally known in the dark, leaning in to to kiss Rhett is the easiest thing in the world, so natural its not even a thought.  
Rhett closes his eyes as he leans into the kiss, lips softly parting to welcome Link home, and its both new and old, like a memory you don't remember forgetting. 

Slowly they part, reluctant yet shy. “This just got hella complicated. I'm sorry about that.”   
Link nodds slowly. “Don't be. I'm scared. But I ain't sorry,”  
“Good.” Rhett says softly, and then, “Its okay if we've scared together ain't it? 'Cuz loves stronger than fear.”


End file.
